Episode 2394
Mikey Episode Number: 2394 Date: Wednesday, Janurary 27, 1994 Sponsors: F, Y, 11 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster sound out the word "tap." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A family of snakes makes shapes, and rolls away |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: A princess claims that the man she intends to marry has small ears, bulgy eyes, and a funny voice, wears a hat and coat, and is a frog. Kermit is the only one who fits that description, so she kisses him and, in a puff of smoke, she turns into a frog. Kermit invites her to "the hop", and she accepts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: F |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Frances Fairy displays several F words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Phil Harmonic introduces Ernie and Placido Flamingo, who sing "Up and Down Opera" to demonstrate up and down |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Luxo Jr. demonstrates "up" and "down." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|"The Three Bears Rap" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster displays 11 purple pooches |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo sings "The Goat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"The Song of The Count" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box Y / y |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|How paper is recycled |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Tap-Dancing Shoes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppets Go to the Movies Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Lily Tomlin introduces the Muppets reenactment of The Nephew of Frankenstein: Fozzie visits his uncle, mad scientist Dr. Julius Strangepork, who's creating a monster comedian (Mulch). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Can you think of words that rhyme with BALL? (voice of Daws Butler). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|An Anything Muppet girl (voiced by Sonia Manzano) adds 4 galletitas (cookies) in Spanish. Cookie Monster interrupts, then eats all the cookies when he learns the Spanish meaning. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: WALK TALL |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Linda signs the word snow, and Gordon gets snowed on |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here: Big Bird visits a Puerto Rican casita in East Harlem. He tries to find out what people do there, but everyone is too busy raising chickens, planting tomatoes, cooking and planning music to answer. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Y for Yak |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"In My Neighborhood" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Lillian, the big sister |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Tina and Luci sing "The Sister Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Classic Disney Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Classic Disney Shorts: Goofy stars in "The Big Wash" where goofy washes the elephant |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk perform "Get Your Body Busy" Part 1 only |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter: F for Fly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|"Rockin' Robin" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy jumps over a hole, and falls into another one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kevin Kline and Phoebe Cates sing a song about measuring, while The Count uses a ruler to do so |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jack-in-the-Box School |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Snuffy says the "big alphabet," while Alice says the "little alphabet." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Llama at Dentist Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Roosevelt Franklin Elementary School: Roosevelt Franklin finds that Suzetta Something is upset, because Hard Head Henry Harris called her a cantaloupe head. Roosevelt tells her that when you're upset with someone, you should tell them how you feel. He negotiates a peace settlement. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Marching Band forms a square |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gina and Maria sing "The Word is "No"." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A dog tries desperately to meow, but can only bark |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie plays a game of "Touch Your Face" with the viewer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gloria Globe is about to pull a rabbit out of her hat, but pulls out a kangaroo instead, which belongs in Australia |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Oscar and The Count holding the Sesame Street sign, while Roosevelt Franklin and his mother hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide